


#015 Lingerie

by StWalker



Series: 501 Drabbles [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, lenceria
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 11:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StWalker/pseuds/StWalker
Summary: La verdad que ya no sabía si babear, negarse o salir corriendo, tal vez a follarse ese culo o a encerrarse en el baño más próximo a masturbarse.





	#015 Lingerie

Derek está salivando cuando su maquillista le llama para que se baje de su silla, al otro lado del estudio está la cara de la nueva línea de lencería erótica de la compañía para la que trabaja, con piel pálida y un exceso de lunares, Stiles Stilinski acapara las cámaras.

Cuando a Derek le pidieron haces una sesion con otro modelo de lenceria, suposo seria una chica porque nada más llegar la sala estaba repleta de ligueros y corsets, llenos de adornos y bordados que eran bastante femeninos. 

Oh sorpresa. 

La verdad que ya no sabía si babear, negarse o salir corriendo, tal vez a follarse ese culo o a encerrarse en el baño más próximo a masturbarse. 

Cuando fue su turno frente al lente, la química fue instantánea, todo se sentía natural y fluido, poco sintió las cuatro horas de trabajo y los treinta y siete cambios de vestuario, solo esperaba que no lo llamaran para un reshoot.

Cuando terminó de quitarse el maquillaje de encima, solo quedaban él y ese chico Stilinski, ahora que lo veía mejor, se veía pequeño, ligeramente desnutrido y podía notar como presentaba cierto TOC al no dejar de marcar el hueso de cadera derecha o el hueso de la clavícula derecha.

Oh... 

Derek estaba taaan jodido.

Se acababa de enamorar.


End file.
